The Fate of the Freljord
by Entrox Licher
Summary: The Freljord is being overtaken by war, but a greater threat looms on the horizon. What will happen to the FReljord? Will it be united and peace established? Will war rage over it eternally? Will it be destroyed, along with the rest of Valoran, under the tyranny of the Frost Watchers? (Changed rating, it is K , definitely not M, sorry bout that)
1. The Origin of the Freljord

The Freljord. Eons ago. In a time where no strife existed, because indeed, there was no mortal tampering to cause it. The Frost Watchers ruled over Freljord, content with their icy domain. But soon they began to lust for more power, beyond the edge of the tundra. They began to lust for all of Valoran to be consumed in their icy rule.

One of the Watchers however, realized that this would inevitably bring strife, and the subsequent war might leave the Freljord tarnished from its original, fantastic glory.

So he created a being to safeguard the true Freljord: One of icy fury, but not of insane bloodlust. However, the power of just one Frost Watcher would be nowhere near enough to protect the life of such a being. So this Watcher created Anivia, a being able to be reborn in the ice.

Surprising the other Watchers, Anivia and her creator successfully stopped the savage conquest that the others had planned. The other Watchers gathered and tried to think of a solution. And the one they came up with proved the extent of their insanity and lack of reason: They would bring mortal life to the Freljord, causing chaos and weakening Anivia and her creator's control.

And so, the Frostguard came into being. But to the horror of their creators', they sided with Anivia and the one Watcher. Infuriated, the Frost Watchers channeled all their power and aimed it at their traitor. He looked them straight in the eye and said he was not afraid to die. He would die with the vision of a perfect Freljord.

The other Watchers, cruel beings that they were, responded to his statement: They did not remove his immortality, but instead drove him to insanity so he would lose the great vision he had. Anivia, upon learning of this, rushed to intervene, but only succeeded in getting herself killed. The Watchers took advantage of the opportunity and tried to end Anivia.

However, in his last act of sanity, the Watcher that had brought about Anivia's existence threw himself at the terrible corrupted ones, saying to Anivia that she was the last hope for Freljord. The corrupted Watchers did succeed in one thing though: Every time Anivia was killed, her memories died with her, so that when she was reborn, and she had no memory of her previous lives. The only thing she awoke with was her purpose: the defense of the Freljord.

However, without her creator to aid her, Anivia began to lose the battle against the Frost Watchers. Just as it seemed Anivia would be unable to stop the greed and lust that was the Watchers, the Frostguard intervened.

The tribe had been waging war against the Watchers for all this time. They were led by Avarosa, and she was supported by her two sisters, Serylda and Lissandra. But they had been unable to make any headway, due to the fact that they had a traitor in their midst: Lissandra. She kept the Watchers informed of all of the Frostguard's actions, and the Watchers repaid her with immortality and witch-like powers. But Lissandra failed the Watchers.

The tribe sent a band made up of their fiercest warriors, wisest tacticians, and most skillful mages, unbeknownst to Lissandra. After a long and brutal battle, the Frostguard's heroes made the ultimate sacrifice: They dragged the Frost Watchers into a bottomless abyss, created by the mages, and contained them within it using their own souls, dooming them to suffer for all of eternity. Lissandra, wrecked with grief, vowed to prepare for the day she could free the Watchers from their ethereal and eternal prison.

Anivia had died in the struggle, but she was simply reborn, with no memory of the battle. And, in time, the other inhabitants of the Freljord followed Anivia's example and began to forget. The sisters tried to maintain the memory, but they failed. And, due in part to the lack of memory of their heritage and history, and in part because of Lissandra's tamperings, the once great and united Forstguard split into three: The Avarosan, the Winter's Claw, and the remnants of the Frostguard. The Frostguard that now existed however was nothing more than a veil of Lissandra's corruption. It existed only to mask Lissandra's true identity and purpose.

The tribes waged almost constant war, which was perfect for Lissandra, but Anivia knew that this was not the vision of the Freljord she was meant to uphold. But, after the great Rune Wars, the League of Legends was established.

With this great system, the Freljord started to gain peace, little by little, despite Lissandra secretly trying to stop it. Anvia was among the first to join the League hoping this wave of peace would continues, and that Freljord would be restored. Unfortunately for Lissandra, the summoners of the League discovered her true identity, and revealed it to all of Valoran.

Lissandra, at that point, was so close to freeing the Watchers she no longer cared about maintaining her secret. The true problem came when the summoners, who had discovered her plan, turned the Watcher's prison into a Field of Justice: The Howling Abyss. This made it near impossible for Lissandra to approach the abyss without attracting attention.

Seeing no other path, Lissandra joined the League on behalf of the Frostguard, hoping to free her masterswhile battling in the Howling Abyss, and help them to bring _their _vision of the Freljord to fruition: All of Valoran covered in ice.


	2. The Guardian's Horn

Greyor floated on the edge of the bridge, staring down to the depths of the Howling Abyss. He saw something stir.

"Lyte! Get over here!" he shouted out to his living, corporeal companion. The hermit arrived, bickering with his robot, Geeves.

"Tell me Lyte, what do you see?" the Viking ghost asked. Lyte peered over the edge, and stared down the gaping hole until he too saw the movement. "Well you old clump of mist, I'd say there is something down there. You know that better than I. You still haven't told me what this blasted place even is."

"And why would an veteran old professor such as yourself even want to know about one big hole in the middle of this barren wasteland? What interest does it have to you?"

"The interest I have is why, for example, a ghost of one of the old Iceborn dwells here constantly watching the depths, or why the League of Legends decided to make this place one of their Fields of Justice. Do not belittle me Greyor. You know very well why I am interested. I only wish you would give me some answers."

Greyor shook his head solemnly. "The fewer people know of this place's terrible purpose the better. Avarosa herself handed me the duty to guard this place. I assume you know who she is professor?" Lyte nodded.

Nodding in turn, Greyor continued. "Well she gave me this eternal task, and I gave my life knowing full well that I would be here for the rest of time. I will leave it up to your imagination what task merits such dedication."

Frowning, Lyte pressured the ghost. "No. Tell me, please! I cannot simply stand over this place idly without knowing what my feet are touching. You—" A distant echoing roar from the abyss interrupted him.

Eyes widening Greyor and Lyte both stared into the abyss and they both saw the movement of a sleeping being beginning to rouse.

Lyte stood there openmouthed, but Greyor went back to his small shopkeeping area and he reached out to the frozen corpse that lay behind it. He gently coaxed out an item that was clenched in the hand of the corpse: a curved horn.

Greyor took the horn into his ghostly hand and cleaned out the ice that had gathered on it. He gripped it tightly, anticipating the time he would have to blow it with all his might.


	3. An Uneasy Solution

Ashe took a deep breath. It was becoming harder and harder to strive for peace when it seemed like everyone else wanted war, even her friends and allies. The League of Legends had recognized Ashe's efforts and had given the Freljord the official title of city-state, but it could not be more divided right now.

Stepping out of her tent, bow in hand, Ashe walked towards the center of the camp, where a meeting of legends was about to take place. It would be the first of many that day.

Upon arrival, she noticed she was the last one to arrive. Somewhat annoyed, Ashe said, "Let this meeting begin. State your mind, freely, knowing you are in the presence of friends."

Tryndamere spoke first. "I think we should find a way to get the Winter's Claw on our side. Their intentions are good enough, though their means may not be. The way I see it, the only true threat here is Lissandra and her Frost Watchers."

"I disagree." Said Anivia. "Though the Watchers may be the origin of all the troubles we are experiencing, and they are indeed a pressing threat, defeating them will not stop Sejuani's bloodlust. And it is bloodlust that began all of our trouble. It is wise to join with the Winter's Claw, but only if they are willing to give up their belligerence and embrace a unified Freljord, something a think Sejuani, nor any of the other champions allied with her, will never agree to."

"Anivia remember that ultimately, that is my goal: Ally myself with Sejuani, or her with me, either way, we need a unified Freljord." Ashe said.

Gragas surprised all those present by speaking. "Well I would think," he said drunkenly, "that our course of action should be to deal with the Winter's Claw first, be it by words or weapons, then march on the Frostguard. Any other way seems too risky."

"Well, there is one way I can think of." Nunu said, with his squeaky voice. "I know the city of Frostguard very well, though I wish I didn't, and I could help sneak in a spy. And Gragas or Tryndamere could use a simple ruse to sneak a spy into the Winter's Claw. That way, we can know where it would be wisest to strike."

Ashe was in awe of such a brilliant and seemingly obvious idea coming from the small child. "I agree. That does seem like the wisest course of action. However, none of us are considering another asset we have in our favor: the League."

"Well, the League could serve as the perfect distraction." Anivia suggested. "Because we must face the fact that if Lissandra is in Frostguard when Nunu tries to approach, she will detect him. And Sejuani and her allies are not going to fall for any ruse that we could come up with. So we challenge them to a League match."

Ashe looked around the room for any objections. Seeing none, she saw fit to raise her own. "The only problem I see with this plan is that it would basically eliminate any chance of diplomacy with the Winter's Claw. Lissandra is not going to ally herself with anyone, and Trundle couldn't care less about a spy in the city, but if the other champions such as Udyr and Volibear find out we infiltrated them, it would only strengthen Sejuani's position."

Tryndamere put his hand on Ashe's shoulder. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. It is a risk worth taking."

Ashe was silent for a moment.

"Very well. Let us go to the Institute of War. We need to begin our distraction."


	4. Council of Elders

The summoners gathered into the meeting room. They were there to resolve a problem. And they were to resolve it in the traditional manner: Three summoners spoke in favor, three against, and with a final chief, elder summoner that would listen to both sides and make a decision.

To avoid grudges and contempt, anonymity was maintained in the meetings, each summoner receiving a number instead. 1,2, and 5 spoke in favor, while 3,4, and 6 spoke against. The elder was known as 7.

The Seventh spoke. "Speak your minds, let your opinions be heard."

"I would point out the obvious: Kill Lissandra." The Second said.

"Don't be foolish." Said the Fourth. "Whether we like it or not, Lissandra is directly tied to the politics of the Freljord, and we cannot directly interfere. Besides that, she I now a champion in the League, and by killing her, it would shatter the faith all the factions and city-states have in us. Her joining the League means we can monitor her closely."

"But she is too much of a threat! Or rather, her cause is. These Frost Watchers are beings that existed long before us. We cannot even begin to fathom their power!" said the First.

"In addition," the Fifth said, "The League had intervened before. Kalamanda. And that was a mere petty conflict between two city-states. This is a situation that threatens all of Valoran!"

"How coincidental you bring up Kalamanda. I was about to do so myself." The Sixth said, "In this 'petty conflict between two city-states' as you so accurately put it, we managed to kill countless people, wake an ancient race, and curse a landscape to eternal suspension. We did that to a minor outlying village. What would happen if we did it to one of the most prominent factions in Valoran?"

"I imagine," the Fifth said icily, "That there would be great uproar. Because people never understand the hardships they must undergo for the greater good. And that is what the League of Legends is founded on: The greater good."

"Yes and to be able to properly carry out that task, the people must trust us. Right now, and I dare you to deny it, we do not govern the inhabitants of Valoran on trust, we govern them on fear! They fear our power, and that is why they abide by our rules, not because they trust our judgment. And eventually, if enough fear gathers, rebellion is incited." The First said.

"Then what do you propose?" said the Second angrily, "That we stand to one side, as we did in Kalamanda when we saw the factions gathering. Had we intervened sooner, we could have avoided it all. Kalamanda would still be here today. It is true what you say about fear and rebellion, but there is simply no way to gain their trust without forsaking them. What we do for them each and every day is vital, but they don't realize it. They don't realize how close we were to another Rune War, and what it would mean for Runeterra!"

"Well, I can think of one." The Third said quietly. "If what you say is true, and the inhabitants of Valoran need to see that we are here to help them, then there would have to be a huge cataclysmic event ongoing. An event that threantened everyone on the continent. And then if we, the League, came in at the last second and saved them from eternal frost…"

The room fell into a deadly silence as the Third's intentions were made clear. Even the Fourth and Sixth were shocked at his words.

"Allow me to ask you, for clarity's sake," The Seventh said, speaking for the first time, "Do you mean for the League of Legends to allow these Frost Watchers to be released, as lions in a coliseum, for us to come in and make a demonstration of our power and trustworthiness?"

The Third answered with absolute confidence. "Yes."

At this point, all of the other summoners, even the Fourth and the Sixth, excluding the Seventh of course, protested.

"You are insane! Apart from the utter hypocrisy of trying to prove our trustworthiness with an act of dishonesty, it would out all of Valoran, perhaps even all of Runeterra at risk! We have no idea what the Frost Watchers power is!" The Sixth said.

"It cannot be considered!" said the First.

"It is lunacy!" said the Fifth.

"It is decided." Said the Seventh. "This is the path we will take. No objections. Adjourned."


	5. The Spread of the Dark Ice

Lissandra stood in the shadows, watching the summoners leave, one by one. The last one to leave, the Third, approached Lissandra. "You did it too soon. The others are suspicious." He said to her.

"Let them believe what they want, they cannot interfere with the verdict. You know that better than I." Lissandra answered in her icy voice. "Now I must go. Ashe's sudden challenge was odd, and the fact she specifically made us avoid the Howling Abyss makes me suspicious. I think she plans something. And I cannot allow her meddling to interfere with their resurrection."

The Third eyed Lissandra warily. "Do not do anything to betray our identity witch. We seek the Frost Watchers' return, but it can happen with or without you. It is just simpler with you. It would be a tragedy if one of the League's champion's deaths on the Fields of Justice be permanent, for unknown reasons."

"Yes, almost as tragic as a summoner falling into the Fields with the champions, to meet his end at their hand." Lissandra said, shrugging off the threat with one of her own. She left without another word.

Upon her return to the Freljord, she did not go directly to the Frostguard. Instead, she went towards the Howling Abyss. Knowing her allied summoners were cloaking her presence, Lissandra entered without fear. She passed by Lyte, the mad man from Piltover.

"You. On another of your unsupervised excursions are you? I just might feel like telling the summoners this time around. I don't like what you're doing."

Lissandra laughed. "For you to dislike my actions, you would have to know them. And I am very sure you do not. As for the summoners…" A tendril of dark ice slivered towards the archeologist. "I don't think I have reason to fear them finding out anything."

With a frown on his face, Lyte turned around to continue bickering with Geeves. Lissandra continued onto the bridge. She stopped in the middle and gazed down into the depths. She saw movement and heard distant echoing cries.

"Ashe bears resemblance to Avarosa."

Startled, Lissandra turned to find the old ghost shopkeeper by her side.

"And Sejuani bears resemblance to Serylda. But you…you do not bear resemblance to Lissandra. You _are_ Lissandra. Tell me Seeker, what have you to say, all these years later, when you and I are the last of our race? What have you to say on how the Watcher's immortality faded from all of the Iceborn but you? What have you to say for the betrayal to your people, to your sisters? There is no more hiding it."

"I have nothing to say, for there is nothing to be said. Especially to the League. If you reveal anything—"

Greyor laughed with a great booming laugh. "Ha! None of your threats can touch me Seeker." Greyor pointed a ghostly hand back towards his frozen corpse. "Avarosa made sure of that. There is nothing you can do to me. But don't worry. I don't plan on telling those summoners anything. This is a matter of Freljord. It will be resolved between the people of Freljord. So no I will not tell the summoners anything. But I gurantee you, if I see those blasted Watchers begin to rise…" Greyor hefted his horn. "It will be heard across all of the Freljord. And if I see it is you pulling them up…I will not sit back and blow my horn. I will act, and not in the manner you did, cowering in the shadows for ages on end. I will go, head held high, and I will fight until I am no more than a wisp of mist on the tundra. Be warned Seeker, I consider Freljord my home, and I will not give it to you on a silver platter. You have been warned…." Greyor wafted back over to his shopkeeping stand.

Lissandra remained where she was, in silence. She started to remember…remember the days with Serylda and Avarosa…

A louder roar from the chasm diverted her memories.

And she remembered fighting and tearing down her own kin, the Iceborn…

And she remembered when she met Avarosa after the fall of the Watchers…

The loudest roar yet heard from the abyss was emitted, and Lissandra shook her head and went back towards Frostguard.


	6. The Iceborn Revolt

Avarosa stroked the hawk perched on her forearm. She stood on an outcropping that reached over a vast icy plain. In the distance, so far that it seemed like a mirage, stood a palace made out of black ice.

At Avarosa's side stod her sister, Serylda. She sat on a battle-boar, which she herself had raised since its birth, at the age of 10. Serylda herself was the spitting image of the term battle-ready: Her icy flail in hand, her boar armored to the teeth, as was she. She too looked past the tundra and towards the palace.

Behind the sisters was an army of astronomical proportions for the time. It was made up by the warriors of the Frostguard: The Iceborn. They stood armed and armored, and they followed their leaders' example and gazed at the palace.

Suddenly though, the Iceborn began to part in the wake of someone. As she arrived at the cliff, her two sisters turned to greet her. Lissandra herself however was in a panic.

"Sisters! What are you doing?! Gathering an army this close to the home of the Watchers…they will think you are coming for them!" Lissandra said alarmed.

Avarosa turned back to face the palace. "We _are_ coming for them."

Lissandra was stunned. "Serylda...?"

Serlyda hefted her flail and looked Lissandra in the eyes. "I stand by Avarosa."

"This is madness! Lunacy! Insanity! How could you even think of doing such a thing?! Look at all the Watchers have given us! How can we turn on them now?"

Avarosa turned back towards Lissandra and gave her a piercing stare. "Yes, they have given us much, but at what price? We now reign all of Freljord and beyond, but is it truly ours? No! Not so long as we are under their rule, their command, their influence…We were a great human people once Lissandra! We prospered without the Watchers! How much have we truly gained under them? Nothing! In fact, we lost what we had to begin with. Our humanity was taken from us and forged into a weapon: the Iceborn we are now. And that is the problem with a weapon: It can only ever be a weapon, it is used only for killing, and it is a mere tool of other individuals. I seek to reclaim our humanity. And the only way to do that is to end the Watchers' lust and influence. I know you have always been their voice Lissandra. I know you introduced us to them to begin with. I know you wished the best for our people. But now I ask you, with who will you side: The manipulatice beings that infused us with lust and ignorance, or your own flesh and blood, your family, your people?"

Lissandra was silent for a moment. Deep within her, she felt the blackness that had coated her heart since meeting the Watchers crack. She felt the slightest bit of empathy creep out. "I wish I had a choice sister. I wish I could choose you."

Serylda's eyes narrowed, but Avarosa's widened. "No! Lissandra!"

The blackness around Lissandra's heart solidified, and she gave her sisters an evil smile. "The Frozen Watchers shall rule forever!" She cast out her dark ice in all different directions, felling many of the soldiers, caught off guard at one of their leaders attacking them.

"Fall back! Fall back! Retreat Iceborn!" Avarosa yelled. She let her hawk take flight as she drew her True Ice bow and pulled back on it, willing for an arrow to appear. Indeed an ice arrow appeared on the bow. Avarosa pointed the arrow straight at Lissandra. "Please Lissandra don't make me do this. Stop now!"

Lissandra looked back at Avarosa with madness in her eyes. "Why would I stop? Are you not Iceborn? Born in the ice? I am simply reuniting you!" She shot two spheres of the dark ice straight at Avarosa.

Avarosa shot her arrow, shattering the first. Her hawk dived down to stop the second, but Lissandra intercepted it, coating it in ice. Just as the second sphere approached Avarosa'a face, Serylda flicked her hand and her flail destroyed the ice.

"Very well sister. If you won't stop, we will make you!" Serylda roared, charging at Lissandra atop her boar. Lissandra waved her hands upward, and 6 ice golems rose out of the ground and engaged Serylda. Some of the nearby Iceborn saw this and rushed to help her. Avarosa shot the golems with her arrows.

While they were distracted with the golems, Lissandra raised the ground she stood on, until she was standing on a towering pillar of ice. She shouted out in a magically amplified voice: "My masters! The Iceborn betray you! They have gathered an army to contest you! Heed my call masters! Strike down these imprudent fools!"

From the distant palace, dark blurs rose up. They started to rush towards the cliff. Avarosa, Serylda, and the rest of the Iceborn finished the last golem and turned towards the approaching darkness with fear on their faces.

Just as the blurs were about to reach the outcropping, a huge wall of pristine blue ice rose up and blocked their path. Their angry frustrated howls were heard on the other side. Serylda and most of the Iceborn looked down at the wall, but Avarosa looked towards the skies.

Anivia emerged from the dense Freljord mist. "Go! I will meet with you later! I will distract the Watchers and the Witch. Go now!"

Not wasting any time, Avarosa jumped onto Serylda's boar and they both rode off, the rest of the Iceborn following in their wake, as Anivia engaged the Watchers and Lissandra.


	7. A Tale of the Ursine

Sejuani entered the cave atop Bristle. Already there were Udyr and Volibear. Olaf was behind Sejuani. They gathered together around the central brazier that Udyr had set up.

"We are here today to discuss our actions for the Freljord. May all the spirits bear witness to this meeting, and know our intention is the good of the Freljord." Udyr said. Volibear bowed his head, but Olaf and Sejuani simply stared into the flames.

"Very well, with your permission, I will begin." Volibear said. Everyone nodded. "I have fought through adversity in the past. My race has fought through adversity in the past. In fact, I wish to share a tale passed down through the many generations of the Ursine. I believe it will help you see my point."

Long ago, when the tundra was colder, when the mountains were bitterer, when the oceans were mere plains of ice, the Ursine came into being, in the Freljord. It was a harsh place, and at first the Ursine took this as a curse. But then they realized that the harshness had a certain beauty to it, and that it had made them string and tough." Sejuani grunted in approval.

"But, this harsh beauty was host to a presence. This presence was in fact many beings, whom had a name for themselves, but to the Ursine, they are known as the Frigid Ones. The Frigid approached the Ursine upon seeing the great strength they had gained. They asked for their help to expand the great and harsh beauty of the Freljord. And the Ursine agreed."

Upon arrival to the first unfrozen land, the Ursine looked upon it, and saw nothing good, beautiful, or right about the place. So they sundered it utterly, so the Frigid Ones could replace it with the great frost. And this went on. But, on one of these conquests, the Ursine came across a young human girl that lived in a horrid jungle. She stood on the way of the Ursine, saying that this was her home, that this was the most beautiful place in the entire world, to her. And the Ursine stopped. They saw that they too had thought the frost to be ugly, but after time with it they saw its true beauty. And, after taking the time to look, they saw the beauty of the jungle. It was a different beauty than that of the frost, but beauty nonetheless."

Horrified by their actions, they went back to all the places they had condemned and freed them of the frost. However, the Frigid appeared to them. They asked what they were doing, why they were doing it. The Ursine explained what they had realized, but the Frigid Ones did not care. They cast aside the Ursine and reconquered the lands. The Ursine were left with their pride and hearts broken, seeing that for all their strength, they had been deceived and easily defeated."

"Eventually, the Frigid Ones arrived at the jungle. The Ursine remembered the girl that had taught them their mistake and hurried back t warn her, so she could escape. The girl told them the same thing she had on their first encounter: That this was her home and she would not forsake it. Sure enough the Frigid Ones arrived, and the girl stood in their path. The Frigid laughed at her, and prepared to strike her down. Without mercy, or caring to try to find another solution, they prepared to kill the innocent child."

Inspired by her perseverance and bravery, the Ursine fought back, defending the girl and her home. The Frigid Ones were caught off guard by the attack and were forced to retreat. The Ursine knew they could not defeat the Frigid Ones all by their lonesome, so they thanked the girl, giving her an Ursine claw as a sign of their friendship, and departed to the Freljord to seek aid. There the met a human tribe that was already waging war against the Frigid. The Ursine allied themselves with them and fought until the Frigid Ones were finished. That is why we Ursine know that humility is just as importance as strength, because even the greatest can lose their way. And that is also why we know that the greatest power and will lies on the places you would least expect."

The end of Volibear's story left everyone reflecting. Volibear continued to speak. "We must see which of our allies are truly allies, and which of our enemies are truly enemies. Sejuani, I know you are fiercly opposed to Ashe, but I would just as easily ally myself with her as with you. But she requires no guidance. I feel you might. Ashe and the Avarosan are not our true enemies. Lissandra and her mad plots are."

Now I have allied myself with you because I admire your great strength and I want to stop the darkness Lissandra plans on spreading through the Freljord. But I will not condemn my home to eternal war and conflict. I will not raise a tooth or claw against Ashe, lest she do something to deserve it. Ashe's vision is a great one, and it is one you should consider."

Sejuani was silent. "I agree with Volibear." Said Udyr. "I have seen the corruption Lissandra is spreading, and I know without a doubt that Lissandra is the source of it all. And that is what I am here to fight for. The Freljord's peace and integrity. If you plan on waging war, we may not find ourselves on the same sides Sejuani."

"The same can be said of the Ursine…" Volibear added.

"I will stand by you regardless Sejuani. If you would wage war, then you could count me as an ally." Olaf said, eyeing Udyr and Volibear.

"Enough!" Sejuani shouted. "This is a meeting between allies. It is fine to speak your minds, but I will not tolerate threats, either to me or from me. We are among friends I remind you all."

Everyone bowed their heads in shame. "I have heard your points of view, Udyr and Volibear. I will take them under consideration. But for now, I think our path is clear: We march on to the Frostguard, and end Lissandra's schemes. Are we in agreement?" Upon hearing no obejections, Sejuani rode Bristle out of the cave and back towards the Winter's Claw.


End file.
